


Round up and about

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, Best Friends, Fanfiction, Getting Together, M/M, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in love with Tetsu, and that, largely, was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round up and about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/gifts).



> so, this fic, um. I think I kinda went with my fantasy sappy-Aomine so bad that this ended up so damn cheesy. So, well, forgive me?
> 
> for all you AoKuro shippers like me <3

He honestly didn’t know when he started hating the holidays – Christmas, New Year, Golden Week to name a few – because for all the fuzz people tend to make out of them, he couldn’t find it in him to appreciate the deeper (if there was even that) meaning of holidays when he was stuck at home, hungry and bored beyond boredom itself.

At least during these holidays, he didn’t have to attend school (thank God for little mercies) but the fact that he’d have to spend it at home where he’s usually alone anyway (aside from when Satsuki’s parents would let her stay behind instead of going with them wherever they planned on spending the break, and she’d come over to bring him food while nagging at him to stop lazing around like a homeless person, whatever the hell that meant) was one more thing that made him hate holiday breaks like this.

And this time’s no different – it was New Year ’s Eve and he’s here, sprawled across the living room and buried under (most probably) five bundles of covers (because he’s too lazy to get up and turn the heater on), as he mumbled to his phone with his eyes half-closed.

On the other end of the line, he could barely make out the words Tetsu was saying, what with the noises of people talking in the background and thus drowning the already quiet sounds of his bestfriend’s voice.

“Aomine-kun, are you still there?” Tetsu said and his voice sounded much clearer this time, and the earlier noises disappeared much to his relief. “Sorry it was too noisy out there – I don’t even know how my mother was able to invite those many people when I don’t even recognize more than half of them. Anyway, I’m in my room now – what was that you were saying again?”

“Um,” he hummed, half-glad and half-wondering how Tetsu could turn from someone who barely open his mouth to talk, to almost like a talking parrot when he wanted to. He would have called him out on it just to hear Tetsu snort in response but he didn’t (because hearing Tetsu snort was a funny thing all on its own), because as much as he was comfortable hearing the sounds of his bestfriend’s breathing, he also loved Tetsu’s voice to a fault.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Yeah, I’m still here,” he replied and did his best to sit upright but his body felt like it was being held down by something so heavy (well, the covers are heavy, but, whatever), sighing deeply when he felt his stomach grumbled noisily.

Tetsu made a surprised sound on the other end and said, “What was that noise?”

He couldn’t help but smile sheepishly, rubbing at his stomach and shifting so he could lie on his side.

“My stupid stomach is bitching at me,” he mumbled back, wished Tetsu would keep talking instead. He didn’t care about his hungry stomach, not really, not at the moment when the noises of people talking were gone and he could hear Tetsu’s voice better than before. Hearing his bestfriend’s voice up close was still marginally better, what with the occasional static-y sounds blending in the background and making the distance between them sounded even more real, but it didn’t matter.

There was no need to admit that this was one of the many things why he hated these holiday breaks – when and how this started to be the reason why he hated them he couldn’t remember anymore. But the fact that he couldn’t see Tetsu whenever he wanted to, joke with him when he felt so bored with everything because Tetsu weren’t somewhere near where he could walk the few steps and he’d be with him to bother him was enough to confuse the fuck out of him at first, before the reality of it all had hit him full on two summers ago -- hit him too hard that he was not able to turn right back around enough to wonder what shit had happened and why he was missing his bestfriend too much until he sat down and really thought about it.

He was in love with Tetsu, and that, largely, was it.

It’s difficult to have to suppress this biting urge of wanting to see Tetsu so bad right now it made him sick, to stop himself short of riding his bike to Tetsu’s place just so he could be able to look into his bestfriend’s icy-blue eyes and know that it’d be enough to last him another day or two until the itch returned and he’d have to think of ways to satisfy it again.

It was difficult to feel this way about someone and know that you couldn’t do anything about it (he would but the fact that it’s Tetsu – his bestfriend – was enough to make him cower in fear of losing Tetsu all at the same time the minute he opened his mouth to confess) but then he knew that nothing about loving someone in secret was easy; not when the feeling was so intense it usually render him unable to do anything other than to brace himself when that secret love came walking towards him with a soft smile and an offered fist for him to bump his with.

“Hmph, but don’t worry about it,” he quickly retorted once he was sure he had his thoughts properly lined up again, shifting to plop on his back and blinking at the ceiling, imagining Tetsu’s worried face stretched far above him that he found himself reaching up to trace imaginary - Tetsu’s lips with his thumb.

“You’re hungry? Why won’t you eat then? Go and get yourself something to eat first, okay? Then you call me back when you’re done and then we’ll talk again.” Tetsu countered, and he couldn’t help but feel the swirl of something hot and now too-familiar twist gnawing at the pit of his being just hearing the quiet worry layered beneath the sound of Tetsu’s usually expressionless tone.

He gripped his phone tightly, pressed it firmly against his ear as he strained to hear more; Tetsu was babbling something about how he’d known him for being such a lazy ass but couldn’t he at least do something about his stomach so it would stop complaining as much, keeping his mouth shut and biting his lips hard enough that he could taste blood on his tongue as he listened to Tetsu’s voice.

“I –“ he said, then paused, his blood pounding hard on his ears; Tetsu’s voice trailed and now it’s even harder to calm his pulsing beat down, even harder to keep himself from wanting to say the things he knew he had no right to say because then –

“Would you like me to come over and bring you some food instead? My mom cooked a lot and I’m sure, though I couldn’t remember you mentioning it, that your parents are not home and Momoi-san’s family brought her along this time for their trip out of town. I can sneak out some of the food for you, because there’s no way I’m going to volunteer myself to cook since you know –“

“Tetsu,”

A beat, then, “Yes, Aomine-kun?”

“I – I miss you,” he blurted out, slapping his palm over his mouth a second too late and freezing at the sudden silence from the other end. He shut his eyes and tried swallowing the growing panic down, mindful of the way his fingers wanted to shake on their grip around his phone, wished his mouth hadn’t had a mind of its own enough to blabber the things he’d prefer hidden to the deepest recesses of his person the way he’d prefer them to be.

“Well, I kinda miss you too, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu cut in, calm and collected as always, and he felt all kinds of silly finding himself grinning despite that, despite the fact that he was blushing awfully hard at how stupidly he had let the words leave his mouth and how painfully easy Tetsu had retorted as if there wasn’t even a single weird thing about his bestfriend blurting ‘I miss yous’ on the phone when it hadn’t even been a week since the last time they saw each other.

He hadn’t even managed to calm down when he realized Tetsu was speaking again, the tone of his voice suggested that he was either trying to hide the fact that he was laughing quietly or that he’s teasing – both were actually embarrassing but, what the hell, it’s Tetsu, and Tetsu had never denied being the devil’s spawn (at least next to Satsuki when the two were throwing evil statements left and right, most especially when the three of them are together) so he guessed he should just bite his tongue and wish Tetsu would be kind enough to spare him further embarrassment by not telling anybody about this.

“So, that’s it? You just missed me?” Tetsu inquired, making him blush harder at the implication riding Tetsu’s tone, the jerk.

“H-Huh?” he replied intelligently.

“Aomine-kun,” Tetsu breathed and he sounded slightly exasperated, and fond, and something else, maybe. “I know we’ve said this, probably a lot of times before, how we could understand each other without actually talking but I don’t think this should count as one of them,”

“Hah?”

Tetsu exhaled harshly on the other line. “Fine I’m coming over,” Tetsu said, seemingly with finality and he heard the distinct sound of shuffling feet from Tetsu’s end. “ – to bring you food and to hear you say it in person, since you’re so stupid that you hadn’t figured out how long I’ve been waiting for you to open your mouth and tell me you love me,”

Wait, what? “Wha – huh?”

“Because I’m not going to say I love you until you say it first,” Tetsu said, seemingly without trepidation and he found himself blinking at the space before him, Tetsu’s imaginary self fading right from his very eyes.

“So, man up and quit being stupid,” Tetsu followed and this time he sounded breathless, like he’d ran too far, too fast. “ – and please get up from where you are so you could open the door for me. You wouldn’t want me to freeze to death, would you?”

Would he let Tetsu freeze to death? The hell he would, but – huh?

“Will you – really come over?” he found himself asking instead, breathless in anticipation and he knew he sounded silly, because just the thought of seeing Tetsu in person the way he’d been imagining for days on end since the holiday break started was making him feel giddy in ways he probably could never understand.

Tetsu chuckled, low and indulging, just the way he always did when his bestfriend did something wholly stupid and he couldn’t decide whether to smack him in the head for it or just laugh it off like the usual.

“Yes,” Tetsu hummed, his voice laded with so many quiet promises he didn’t think he’d be able to pin down until Tetsu’s here and he’s staring at Tetsu’s face.

“Oh.”

“But no touching until I hear what I need to hear, got it?” Tetsu warned, though he didn’t sound threatening at all.

He grinned and was about two seconds away from admitting that Tetsu could very well ask him anything right now and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash just to give it to him, biting at his lips as he struggled to sit up, his lips stretched into a big smile.

“Okay, Tetsu,” he mumbled, throwing the covers aside. “Okay, I’ll wait for you,”

“You’re an idiot, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu muttered, but not without so much fondness; his grin widened at this and his hand absently reached up to brush his palm across his cheek, wished it was enough to prevent the sudden warmth creeping there.

“Yeah,” he managed to utter despite the lump on his throat, listening to Tetsu’s steady breathes on the other end. “Yeah, but I – I love you, Tetsu,” he managed to stutter, barely aware at the sound Tetsu made on the other end, a muffled-kind of sound but he couldn’t be sure.

Not when Tetsu was suddenly laughing a breathless kind of laugh, saying see, it wasn’t that hard saying it, wasn’t it, and was calling him an idiot at the same breath before telling him he’d be here in about half an hour.

“Oh, and Aomine-kun,” Tetsu hurriedly muttered before he thought of hanging up, suddenly afraid that Tetsu probably changed his mind about coming over.

“Y-Yes?”

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth okay?” Tetsu mumbled, like an after-thought and he reeled on his spot on the floor, gaping.

“Hahhh?”

Tetsu did snort this time but when he answered, he sounded sheepish.

“Because there’s no way I’m going to let you kiss me when I’m pretty sure you haven’t brushed your teeth in days, Ahomine,” Tetsu said.

“Tetsu, you bas –“

“See you later!” he said, and hung up.

He couldn’t decide between laughing outrageously loud and crying so he settled on laughing instead, slowly pulling himself upright and gathering his makeshift bed back to his bedroom, clearing the living room while he’s at it.

This was going to be the best holiday break ever and he was sure of it.

 


End file.
